Marked
by AquilaMage
Summary: After his father's arrest, Sebastian thinks he's lost his chance to ever be loved again. In the months that follow, however, he finds that proven wrong time and time again. (AU where the first instance of skin-to-skin contact with someone who loves you (platonic, familial, romantic) leaves a pattern of marks on both people in that spot) References to abuse and minor character death


Sebastian gets his first set of Marks mere hours after he's born, his mother's touch of a finger against the palm of his hand as he stirs in the blanket leaving a trail of blue diamonds that seem to sparkle in the right light. She tells him it's because he means more to her than all the stars in the sky before she ruffles his hair, or kisses him goodnight, or gently presses the tip of her marked finger to his nose.

It's a small consolation that he can look out the window at nights, holding his palm up to compare the two scenes and decide again, that his is still prettier. And to wonder what about it wasn't enough to keep her from leaving. (It will be years until he realizes what had really been meant by her 'disappearance'.)

Even that's only a memory soon enough. The first time his father holds a lighter to his skin is only a few seconds, but it's still enough that by the time he releases his wrist, the Marks have disappeared under a mess of red.

No matter how hard he tries, Sebastian can't seem to make his father love him. Hours studying, every achievement and perfect score, all in the hopes that this time, this time he will be enough. That for once his father's touch will leave something other than bruises and burns across his skin.

It's not until he's facing him down in the courtroom that he finally realizes the true futility of his efforts, and lets him and it go.

Despite the relief being freed of his father's grasp gives him, it also comes with the realization that he's also removed from himself the only person he could have expected to care for him. Because for all the kindness he's being shown now, he knows it's only a matter of time before it runs out, now that he's lost the usefulness he'd had in taking down his father. But until then, he decides, he'll live with the half-hopes the others inspire in him and then, he can live on memories the same way he's taken to pressing a pen to the less sensitive scars, the shaky diamonds no real replacement for what he's lost, but the small comfort it gives to know about them under his gloves as he goes about his day the most he knows he can ever expect to have.

xxxxxxxx

In the first few days alone, Justine goes far beyond what Sebastian thinks is necessary for her, especially given how much of a nuisance he's been: advising him on the legal matters of figuring out his life now and even offering to let him stay for a while when she sees him hesitate at the mention of returning to his house. But Sebastian keeps missing, or perhaps ignoring, the meaning behind any of it until he nods off on the couch one day in the middle of working on something with her. Justine wakes him easily, startling him after only the lightest touch to his shoulder. When he flinches into a sitting position, she gives one of her careful smiles and tells him that perhaps they should stop for the night. He stops paying attention in seconds as he notices the dark lines across the heel of her hand that _definitely_ weren't there before. Justine catches on quickly, and the minute in between her guiding him up and when she stands him in front of the bathroom mirror feels like the longest in his life. When he sees the identical pattern, warm brown swirls like a wood grain, just above his collar, Sebastian collapses into tears. She doesn't say much except to place a hand on his arm and tell Sebastian that she's proud of him.

It doesn't ever really come up in conversation, but Justine will lay a hand on the spot whenever he needs extra encouragement. And sometimes, when he catches sight of the Mark in the mirror, or at particularly stressful moments, he finds himself rubbing the area, pressing the two spots that had been Marked together. He knows trying to use this to replace what he had would be doing them both a disservice, but the fact that the feeling's similar gives him comfort that he's not alone anymore.

xxxxxxxx

Kay and Sebastian start out keeping each other at a distance, a little too much having been said when they'd first met for either to be comfortable with more than warily observing the other. But a few nights after Mr. Edgeworth gives up on trying to coordinate their living situations and sets up guest rooms for them both in his house, they run into each other in the living room in the middle of the night. Kay scurries off before reappearing with a carton of ice cream that she settles between them on the couch. There's a soft exchange of apologies that lead into something that by the morning has become the beginnings of an understanding.

Over time, this grows into an amiable partnership, working together with Mr. Edgeworth during the days and, the nights they can't sleep (a few short of _all_, between the two of them), sitting on one of their beds, talking or watching something on Kay's computer or simply more comfortable in the other's presence than alone, until they fall asleep.

For all that Kay is a naturally affectionate person, she rarely touches Sebastian without permission, having picked up on his way of flinching at the smallest touch or even sudden movements. But he's also only just recently realized how touch-starved he's been, and he's still working on being comfortable with actively asking her for hugs.

As a result, when he wakes up after one of their evening hangouts to find Kay curled up next to him, her arm slung across his torso, he finds himself overwhelmed by how comfortable and _safe_ he feels. With the sun still barely peeking through the shades and this being a day off, he decides to rest his head back down onto his pillow, scooting the tiniest bit closer before falling back to the most peaceful rest he's had in ages.

He wakes up to Kay's excited screech and then she's shoving her arm in his face. A lattice of delicate pink and gold lines covers most of her forearm, and he can see the same Marks across the section of his stomach where his shirt had ridden up in the night. As she flops back down on the bed next to him, Kay mutters about always wanting a baby brother, anyway. Sebastian looks over at her, and slowly holds his arms out just far enough to be noticeable. As she drags him into a tight hug, he whispers that he's a couple months _older_ than her. Kay responds with a fake noise of disgust and ruffles his hair.

xxxxxxxx

Sebastian doesn't think he could ever begin to repay Mr. Edgeworth for everything he's done for him. While his initial promise had simply been to guide Sebastian in his path as a prosecutor, he's gone far beyond that in providing advice and support in what now seems practically every corner of Sebastian's life. And in this time, Sebastian's allowed himself to hope that it might be out of some regard beyond simply a sense of duty. He manages to keep that to himself quite well, though.

Right up until one of his visits to Mr. Edgeworth's office, when the phrase "thanks, dad" manages to slip from his mouth. They both freeze up upon realizing what's been said, Sebastian ducking his head down and holding his arms in front of himself and tightly against his body, while Mr. Edgeworth simply stops in his tracks, the papers he was holding sliding to the floor while he stares with a blank expression. Panic immediately sets in for Sebastian, his mind urging him to run, leave and never come back and have to deal with the consequences, but his instincts keeping him in place, knowing that in the long term it has usually hurt less when he doesn't resist. But when Mr. Edgeworth moves to sit on the couch next to him, he can't help but flinch. The look on his face is shocked at first, but quickly turns to something softer, perhaps even sad. In much the same tone as he'd used when he'd found Sebastian in the garage, he explains that he's not upset, reminding Sebastian that he would never hurt him even if he was, and adding (as he clutches his arm and looks off into the distance) that he is honored that Sebastian would consider him to be anywhere near sufficient as a mentor and supportive presence to refer to him as such, even accidentally.

And then, when Sebastian starts crying, he moves over and slowly puts an arm around him. It's rather awkward, as hugs go, but Sebastian hardly minds as he leans his head against Mr. Edgeworth's shoulder, comforted and a little surprised at this happening in the first place. What really surprises him is that when he pulls away, he can see a pattern of crisp black and white swirls against Mr. Edgeworth's neck. Mr. Edgeworth, though, simply gives a faint smile and offers his handkerchief.

xxxxxxxx

Sebastian had known _of_ Klavier for a while, between sharing a few classes at Themis and the flurry of news that followed his return to the states, but it's not until they run into one another in the courthouse library that they first exchange words; Klavier catches Sebastian on his way out and offers to have lunch with him. Sebastian's not sure what impulse caused the invitation in the first place, but he's grateful nonetheless. Especially once it turns out that the combination of their shared interests and the fact of how genuine and passionate Klavier is acts as a strong encouragement for Sebastian to express himself. The single outing turns into an invitation to help him study, a heavy exchange of texts, and a few other meals together before Klavier ends up leaving on tour. And even that finds the two of them in frequent contact over messages and the occasional video call when they can spare it, sometimes finding themselves talking into the early morning about law or music and lately anything at all without realizing the time.

When Sebastian brings up how long it's been since they've seen each other in person during one of their conversations, Klavier immediately offers to have him come visit. It's a little while until they can actually coordinate one, but soon enough they're spending a couple days talking and exploring the area of Klavier's latest tour stop. On the last afternoon, they find themselves hiding out in a small café, at a table that's mostly obscured from the sight of the rest of the room. Sebastian trails off from his tangent as he notices Klavier staring at him with a distant look, scooting closer and dropping his voice to ask what's bothering him. Klavier asks if he can try something, before leaning over and pressing a single kiss to Sebastian's cheek. Overcome with emotion, Sebastian ducks his head to hide the growing blush behind his hair. By the time he recovers, Klavier is giving him a slightly concerned look that he goes to address until he catches notice of the darker patches of color across Klavier's lips, and moves his hand away from his face.

The gasp it earns him is all he needs to confirm, but it's still nice when he sees the purple music notes dotting the spot in the picture they take of themselves to see their own Marks. (Although that doesn't happen for a while, due to Klavier's then choice of action is a gentle confession only made less elegant by the way his voice catches at the end, which Sebastian shakily responds in kind to. And Sebastian's decision to, after a moment's hesitance, lean in and kiss him back.)

xxxxxxxx

In a moment to himself, Sebastian looks down at his hands. He knows that no amount of Marks will ever be able to remove the scars, but if he's learned one thing in the past year, it's how to start unlearning the message they had been intended to impart. Erasing the evidence did nothing to change the fact that his mother _had_ loved him, had never stopped doing so. Even if his father never had, it was of no fault on Sebastian's part. He is more than capable of loving and being loved.

And if he ever doubts that, his Marks and the people he shares them with are there to prove otherwise.


End file.
